


What Goes Around Comes Around

by abbiemayx



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affairs, Español | Spanish, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Japan, Love/Hate, Romance, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, School, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbiemayx/pseuds/abbiemayx
Summary: "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" She stutters as rain and tears fall onto her face. As much as I once disliked her, seeing a girl like her in this state and the part I had to play in it left an aching feeling in my chest."I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was going to end like this." I've never really apologised to anyone, and the ones I have said have usually been faked or sarcastic responses, but this occasion deserves a real one.She shakes her head as her body trembles from the cold and pain she felt. Her once blonde hair was now a dark brown colour and the ruby red dress which clung to her body was now crimson and hung heavy with water. A part of me wanted to hand her my jacket but I know she will swiftly reject it."Go away, Yaten. I wish I never met you or Seiya."____A Sailor Moon FanfictionWriten In Yaten's POV[Yaten/OC] [Seiya/OC] [slight Taiki/Ami]Slowburn.





	What Goes Around Comes Around

I sat at the lunch bench doing anything but eating lunch. I prefer to spend my few minutes out of the classroom refreshing my mind. I hate the school life I have to drone through on earth. It’s so dull. And the people, ew. Especially those annoying fan girls that cling to you like wet koalas. I liked this bench because it was away from everyone else on campus, so it meant I got as much peace as possible in the limited time.  
Some girls had learned my patterns and routines – they’re the worst ones- and will just pop up out of nowhere to try and woo me.  
I found myself scribbling on a sheet of paper from my notebook subconsciously not really sure what it was I was supposed to be writing – or drawing.  
“Do you always have to choose this bench?” Ugh. My fellow raven-haired brother groaned from across the table, looking longingly at the crowds of girls in the distance. I was hoping he wasn’t going to say anything for the rest of the hour.  
“You don’t have to sit here you know, you can go it’s not like I requested your company nor appreciate it.” I say, not really focusing on the conversation.  
“If I go over there on my own, I will get mauled to death.” He chunters, still in his seat. I was hoping he would have left.  
“Good, I won’t have to hear your voice anymore.”  
“You’re such a dick.” Seiya responds curtly, rolling his eyes at me but I just shrug. I’m used to the compliments.   
Seiya returned to fiddling with his thumbs while I just continued to scribble on a page.  
I don’t do socializing, even if it’s with someone who I live with, I prefer to keep myself to myself.

I feel someone tap me on my shoulder lightly, for fuck sake and my peace is destroyed. I turn my neck to see a girl who I don’t really recognize but do, I’m probably supposed to know who she is but I don’t take much time to learn the names of people in my classes. She was short, probably slightly shorter than me and had long blonde hair that she tied into a ponytail. I look at her pointedly.  
“Do you mind if I sit here?” She cringes. Great a fan girl. I quickly turn myself away from her and back to my scribbling, I notice out of the corner of my eye Seiya gawking at her. Not sure why.  
“Yes, I do.” I say curtly and hear her sigh slightly. “There’s plenty of other tables, can’t you sit there?”   
“Well, actually they’re all full and this is the last one. Plus, my friends are all in some sort of lunch activity thing.” Her voice was light and dainty, which I suppose was a nice change from the loud and scratchy voices of all the other girls here.  
“Oh well I’m sure the ground will enjoy your company.” I turn and smile sarcastically at her and that innocent smile quickly vanished into a frown. Triumph filled me quickly as I turned back around, grinning at Seiya who rolled his eyes.  
“Ignore him. Sit.” Seiya smiles. The nerve. I feel my jaw drop with rage.   
“Thank you.” The girl smiles back taking the spot next to Seiya, and placing her Luis Vuitton bag in between me and her, giving us quite a distance between us. At least she has style.   
“What the fuck do you think your doing?!” I exasperate at Seiya.  
“It’s called being nice.” He responds.  
“I chose this table so I get to choose what sits here.” I smirk with pride.   
“Well ding fucking dong Yaten, your over ruled.” Seiya grins and I pout in his direction, turning my attention back to the sheet of paper but scribbling on it more aggressively now. “What’s your name?” I hear Seiya ask in a slightly flirtatious voice. Oh whoopie, here we go again. He has a bit of a reputation to be a ‘lady killer’ and for sleeping with a few to many girls. Personally, it wouldn’t phase me if I didn’t have the room next to his, but unfortunately, I have to fall asleep to the music of sweet meaningless sex so therefore this quickly made it to the top of the ‘everything I hate about Seiya’ list.  
“It’s Tee, short for Tami but everyone calls me Tee.” Yeah, I suppose her name is familiar, not sure why though.  
“Oh, aren’t you friends with Odango and those girls?!” Seiya’s face lights up a tonne but mine just sinks. Please say no.  
“Odango?” She baffles.  
“Usagi, sorry I forget it’s just me that calls her that.” He chuckles slightly.   
“Oh, right haha, that’s clever I like that. Yeah I am friends with them.” You have to be kidding.  
“As if this could get any worse.” I mutter under my breath but just loud enough for her to here.  
“I beg your pardon.” Tee turns her attention from Seiya’s ever so handsome face to me.   
“I don’t like those girls.” I snort, “no let me rephrase that, I hate those girls.”  
“Yeah they are a little obsessed with you lot.” She replies, with a funny look. She’s definitely here for an autograph.  
“Im surprised I’ve never met you before, I’m always bumping into them outside of school.” Yes, we are. I really want her gone now, this is exhausting. Absentmindedly, I end up searching through her bag and pull out what looked like a sketch pad.  
“Well I don’t live locally, and I have a very busy schedule outside of school, so I don’t get out much.” She smiles weakly. The pad was filled with various drawings and patterns and I must admit they ain’t half bad.  
“Oh, where abouts do you live?” Seiya asked. There’s a page with what looks like a half finished drawing of a flower on it, so I pick my pen up and write my signature over it. Problem solved.  
“Oh I live in-“   
“Here you can go now.” I wave the notepad under her nose with a sarcastic smile. She looks at me dumbfounded for a second but then her face changes to a expression of anger when she looks down at the notebook.  
“What the hell!” She shouts and snatches the pad out my hands in disgust. “That’s my coursework! You ass!”   
“Dude!” Seiya gasps.  
“What? You wanted the signature, you didn’t say where.” I shrug dismissively.  
“I never wanted a signature off you and never will!” Okay, maybe I misread the situation slightly but that’s a little harsh.  
“It wasn’t even that good anyway, I made it better.” I shrug again, motioning with my head to the artwork.  
“Yeah the examiners are going to love your signature!” She pouts sarcastically ripping out the page.   
“Of course, they will, everyone loves me.” She pauses for a few seconds before flinging her bag over her shoulder and getting off the bench. Maybe the problem is solved.  
“Egotistical bastard!” She seethes, slipping the notepad into her bag in one hand and screwing up the sheet of paper she ripped out in another. “You can stick your autograph where the sun doesn’t shine.” She throws the ball of ground tree bark at my face before storming off to god knows where. It did work after all.   
“Problem solved.” I chirp happily but this was the first time I noticed Seiya with his head in his hands.  
“Why are you such an idiot?!” He frowns, glaring at me.  
“Just because you want to sleep with her. Go ahead, run after her I’m sure she could do with letting her anger out on something.” I remark naturally.  
“Yeah and I would have been making out with her behind the bleachers by tomorrow if it wasn’t for you.” Yeah Im not going to apologize for that.  
“She’s friends with Minako Aino. You know my feelings about her and anyone who associates with her.”   
“She wasn’t like all the other girls, if you didn’t notice she wasn’t fangirling. That makes her interesting. Plus, she was carrying Luis Vuitton, she’s rich like super rich.”  
“It was most likely fake. If she was rich, she probably wouldn’t be here. Besides, we have enough money to buy the Luis store she bought that from.”   
“For god sake your such an ass.” He groans.  
“If you didn’t get her to sit here, then that wouldn’t have happened.” I shrug again.

Finally, I made it to fifth period and luckily for me I took no active interest in Physics, which meant I could sleep for the next hour. Yippee.  
“Yaten-kunnnn.” For crying out loud. I look up from my makeshift pillow I had made from my text book to see Minako grinning garishly over me.  
“Great.” I roll my eyes at her, “What do you want now?”   
“Well after school I was wondering if you wanted to-“ I know exactly what she was going to ask.  
“No.”  
“But I didn’t tell you what it was yet?” Her face sinks slightly at my attitude.  
“I’m busy.” I tell her.  
“Doing what?” She raises an eyebrow, probably expecting me to say that I’m at a photo shoot or something.  
“Sleeping.”   
“Oh.” Her face sinks again as she was turning away.  
“Ah Mina! Just who I was hoping to bump into!” Seiya calls, entering the classroom. Why why why why why why why. I just want a nap. Minako’s face instantly relights at his presence.  
“What can I do for you Seiya?” She cheers.  
“You know your friend Tami?” Oh, sweet mother of Jesus. Ew.   
“You mean Tee?” Mina responds innocently.  
“Yeah, her. I was wondering if you knew where she lived?” Why.  
“Um, yeah, why do you ask?”  
“We we’re having a conversation earlier and I happened to ask but then someone happened to scare her off.” He said glaring at me, and I gave a fake smile back.  
“Oh, was that why she was in such a bad mood last lesson?”  
“Most likely.” I shrug.  
“Yeah she was dead hung up over you.” Not surprised.  
“They always are.” I respond dismissively.  
“I would be careful, Tami is quite aggressive when she gets mad.” Minako tells me. Even more of a reason for me to push it.  
“Classic rich bitch.” I snort.  
“Anyway, where does she live?” Seiya buts in.  
“Park Springs Avenue, couldn’t miss her house if you tried, it’s incredible.”   
“So, she is rich then?” Seiya questions, making Minako pull a dumbfounded expression.  
“I thought out of anyone, you guys would know who she is?” We both look at her cluelessly. She can’t be that famous. “Her father is quite likely the richest businessman in Japan. He owns several big record labels, restaurants, he even holds a share with the bank.” At that my ears prick up. Record Labels? That’s interesting…  
“Oh… wow okay, do you think you could give me her number?” Seiya asks her abruptly with a calculating eye. By the end of this week, he’s not only going to be sleeping with her but also have signed us a deal with her father. Great.  
“Hmm, your going to have to get that of her yourself. I don’t want it to seem like I’m trying to set her up. She prefers to choose her catches herself, if you know what I mean.” Rich slag.  
“Class! Please take your seats!” Thank god for that, I was getting a little worried they would never stop talking. With that, Minako and Seiya both find their seats and finally my nap can begin.

“Yaten!” Snap and I was awake again, abruptly lifting my head up at the sound of my name. The classroom was now empty, even the teacher had gone. “Come on, the bell went 30 minutes ago, Taiki’s waiting for us.” I let out a big exaggerated yawn, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes before collecting my stuff and following Seiya out the classroom.  
“Did I miss much?” I ask sleepily.  
“While you were asleep? I don’t know, I was too busy annoying Odango.” Seiya grins. Yikes.  
“So the usual.” I respond. “This day has been exhausting.”  
“You’ve just slept and moaned all day how are you tired?”  
“I’ve moaned too much. This school is full delinquents.”  
“Everyone is a delinquent to you, Yaten.” Seiya chuckles lightly.  
“I just have expensive taste.”   
“Tami is ‘expensive’ and you didn’t seem to like her.” Why has today been all about her?   
“You saw how she acted, like she was the boss of me.” I snort.  
“No, she acted like you couldn’t control her. Which you can’t.” He tells me pointedly. I’m his brother, surely he should defend me over her. Idiot.  
“Exactly my point, the only thing I like about the fan girls is that they will do anything for you.”  
“No wonder your still single.” Rude.  
“You are too!” I remind him.  
“Not for long I won’t be.” He grins deviously.  
“Seriously? She’s not even that good looking!” Seiya stops dead in his tracks and turns to me with a disgruntled look.  
“You sure you aren’t gay?”   
“Yes I’m sure!” I say, rather offended by his comment. He picks back up his walking pace. “Plus, I can’t stand 2 seconds of her and if I have to see her everyday I might kill someone!” We leave the campus through the car park entrance, as that’s where our car would be parked obviously.  
“She’s not that bad, besides you will get used to her after a while.” He smiles.   
“You make it sound like this is the inevitable.” I feel an ache in my stomach as I realise years of my life will succumb to this torture.  
“That’s because it is.”  
“You met her 4 hours ago and you’ve already planned out your marriage?” I ask sarcastically.   
“Not quite, just a few nights of passion.” He smirks. Ew gross.  
“You’re disgusting.” I spit. We turn a corner past a wall of the building and what could of thought to be an unlucky coincidence occurred. Oh not again.   
Stood at the curb, facing into the car park was the one and only Tami. Her Vuitton bag glittered in the setting sun and her hair glowed slightly reflecting rays of sun back to the atmosphere. I can see why Seiya liked her, she was society’s definition of perfection. Slim waist, wide hips, petite, long hair etc etc. I can’t deny that she is easy on the eye, but I don’t like gamble with emotions like that. They’re far to risky, especially when I’m not here to stay.  
“Speaking of the devil.” Seiya grins and quickly begins to stalk over to her figure.   
“I’ll wait in the car.” I roll my eyes, leaving him to flirt with his eye candy. Luckily, Taiki had earlier parked quite close to the exit we came out of so it was only a walk across the road to the car.

I pulled open the door to the back seats of the Range Rover and climbed in, Taiki was already sat in the drivers seat, peering out the window at our raven-haired brother, who was in full conversation with Tami by now. In a way I feel sorry for the girl.  
“Whose he talking to?” Taiki asked me, notioning out the window to Seiya in a critical way.  
“Ugh, his new graft. We met her at lunch. She’s a friend of the annoying 5. I dislike her.”   
“You met her at lunch and you already dislike her?” Taiki turns and raises an eyebrow.  
“She’s a bitch.” I shrug.  
“And you aren’t.” He smiles  
“Your supposed to be the supportive one.”  
“Never said who I should support.” He says, “what’s her name anyway?”  
“Tee, short for Tami but everyone calls her Tee.” I say mocking Tami slightly.  
“Oh, Yaten she’s lovely.” He knows her?  
“You know her?” I ask in slight disgust.  
“Yeah she’s in my catering class, I’ve never spoke to her but Ami and she are good friends and I often over hear their conversations.” The fact that I’m the only one who happens to have a trustworthy opinion on her scares me. I look out the window again and see Seiya walking Tami in this direction, towards our car.  
“Oh no why is she coming with him. No no no no.” I whine and throw my head back. “I was really hoping for a good nights sleep tonight.” Taiki chuckles at that.  
“Calm down Yaten, I doubt he’s got that lucky yet.” Taiki half laughs. 

I watch Seiya open the door opposite me and I look out at the guest with a pout, she didn’t seem to notice.  
“Yo, Taiki don’t mind if we give Tee a lift home, she’s kind of stranded.” He calls into the car. When has he ever said ‘yo’.  
“I don’t see why that would be an issue.” He smiles and I groan.  
“Cheers!” Seiya chimes giving Tami his hand as she climbs in the car, not that she needs it. Unfortunately for me she scooted over to the middle seat next to me and Seiya had sat on the other side of her. This is going to be a long drive.  
“We meet again.” I say with as much passive aggressiveness as I could muster. She gives me a fake smile.  
“You must be delighted.” She says sarcastically, crossing one leg over another. I just respond with a forced smile.  
“Tami, where do you live?”  
“Please, call me Tee. And Park Springs Avenue, it’s not too far out for you is it?” She asks innocently. She’s already annoying me and been in the car 30 seconds.   
“No not at all, with live past that way anyway!” Taiki responds cheerfully while reversing out the parking space. “Why were you stranded anyway?”  
“Oh, my father usually picks me up after he had finished with work, but he got caught in a meeting and the traffics pretty bad heading out of the centre so…” daddy issues.  
“Yeah, it’s a good job I turned up, otherwise you would of froze to death out there.” Seiya said proudly. With a skirt that high in this weather, definitely. Tami chuckled lightly at that.  
“I better call my dad, tell him I’m getting a lift. You don’t mind do you?” She asks. Trying to fool us all with her politeness.  
“Not at all, go for it.” Seiya smiles, relaxing into his seat.  
“Thank you.” She says, putting her phone to her ear. “Hola Papa.” Huh? “Sí, estoy bien. – te estaba llamando para decirte que no necesitas recogerme. – Sí, Sí, algunos amigos me llevan a casa. – unos muchachos - no, no tengo un nuevo novio papa – Sí, solo amigos – Voy a – de acuerdo – Yo también te quiero papi – adiós!” She puts the phone down. I didn’t understand what she said or what that was.  
“Was that Spanish, Tee?” Taiki questions. Only he would be able to point that out.  
“Ah, Sí. Mi padre es español. So i grew up with the language.” Show off.  
“Do you speak any other languages?” Seiya questions completely swallowing her up with his eyes, mesmerised by her bilingualism.  
“Yes. Français, Italiano, svenska, portugués. All at varying fluency but my family have always taught the importance of diversity and inclusivity.” Complete show off. Not really sure what ‘svenska’ is but sounds Eastern European.  
“That’s so hot.” Seiya compliments her with a smirk, drawing some colour to her cheeks and a light giggle. Reaks of desperation in this car.  
“Oh stop it!” She teases, slapping him playfully. Ew ew. My patience was wearing thin listening this go on.  
“If I sign your bag, will you get out of this car?” I give her a sarcastic smile. She pauses for a second, looking up at me critically.  
“If you so much as touch my bag, I will run you and your ego over with this car.” She threatens with slight viscosity in her voice. Although, her dainty voice juxtaposes her words a lot.  
“Wow you’ve got some claws on you.” Seiya remarks with a smirk and I send him a glare for supporting her.  
“Only If you get on my bad side.” She says passively to me, while scrolling through her phone.  
“rich slag.” I mutter.  
“What?” She snaps her head to me. Clearly i didn’t mutter it loud enough.  
“I said-“  
“Yaten, I think that’s enough now.” Taiki says calmly, and I sink into my seat, folding my arms in a pout deciding to drown out Seiya’s desperate attempt at flirting.


End file.
